Destroyer
by Candra Pratama Dragneel
Summary: Destroyer sebuah guild yang berisikan anggota-anggota pembuat onar tapi satu tujuan mereka yaitu menghancurkan guild kegelapan
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Fairy Tail Xover

(Fairy Tail, Naruto, One Piece, Highschool DxD, Sword Art Online, Nanatsu no Taizai, Gintama, Tokyo Ghoul, Rosario Vampire, Date A Live, Kingdom Hearts)

Genre: Adventure, Humor

Rating: M

Warning: Ooc, garing, abal, miss typo, miss word dan dkk

Selamat Membaca

Chapter 1

Pagi hari di guild Destroyer, tampak keributan dari anggota Destroyer yang telah menjadi rutinitas dari setiap anggotanya dan kali ini keributan terjadi antara Naruto dan pria berambut putih bernama Gintoki.

"Hey kau jangan mengangguku saja Gin"ucap Naruto kurang senang.

"Masalah buatmu Naruto"ucap Gintoki dengan muka malasnya.

"Beraninya kau"ucap Naruto marah mereka pun berkelahi seperti anak kecil orang dalam guild melihat tingkah mereka menghela nafas.

"Mereka tidak pernah berubah"ucap Zoro yang dari tadi melihat pertengkaran tersebut.

Setelah itu datanglah master menemui para anggota guild Destroyer

"Terbentuknya guild ini untuk membasmi guild guild kegelapan"ucap Master Hashirama dengan tegas.

"Kami mengerti Master"ucap semua orang di guild Destroyer setelah itu melanjutkan kembali ke kegiatannya, Naruto pun mengambil misi request itu

"Mau kemana kau, Naruto ?"ucap Sasuke.

"Aku mau menjalankan pekerjaan Sasuke" ucap Naruto malas setelah itu Naruto mengambil kertas itu dan keluar dari guild Destroyer Naruto pun bertemu dengan Sora

"Mau kemana kau Naruto-nii" tanya Sora.

"Aku mau menjalankan misi Sora, aku duluan ya"ucap Naruto yang berjalan menjauhi guild.

"Baiklah Naruto-nii"ucap Sora. Setelah 1 jam lebih Naruto pun sampai di guild kegelapan, Naruto masuk ke guild itu dan berkata.

"Hoy aku mau membunuh kalian semua"ucap Naruto lalu semua orang yang berada disitu marah dan menyerang Naruto dan Naruto mengeluarkan kekuatannya

{Cho Oodama Rasengan}

Mereka pun terkena serangan dari Naruto dan semua orang berada di guild itu tidak sadarkan diri kecuali Masternya.

"Masih ada yang tersisa, ya"ucap Naruto dia pun keluar dari guild itu dan merapalkan jutsu.

{Futon Rasenshiruken}

Master guild kegelapan itu terkena serangan Naruto.

"Akhirnya selesai juga"ucap Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangan nya. Setelah itu naruto kembali ke guild Destroyer.

Ditempat guild Destroyer

"Membosankan sekali disini"ucap Luffy lalu dia melihat Serafall menyiapkan makanan untuk Issei dan Vali. Baru mau makan ada tangan langsung mengambil makanan mereka.

"Siapa yang mengambil makananku ?"ucap Vali kesal

Issei pun melihat kearah belakang melihat Luffy memakan kedua piring.

"Sepertinya ada yang mencari masalah dengan kita dan aku tau siapa orang yang mengambil makanan kita ?"ucap Issei.

"Siapa issei ?"tanya Vali.

"Lihat dibelakang"ucap Issei sambil menunjuk kearah Luffy. Vali pun melihat kearah belakang melihat Luffy sedang makan.

"Kau mau cari masalah Luffy"ucap Vali berteriak kesal. Issei dan Vali mengeluarkan aura naga Longiunus.

Luffy bersiap mendapat serangan dari issei dan vali tapi dihentikan oleh suara Kaneki.

"Hey kalian hentikan atau kalian mendapat akibatnya"ucap Kaneki mengeluarkan aura ghoulnya. Vali dan Issei menurunkan kekuatannya, mereka berkeringat melihat aura kekuatan Kaneki.

"Itu lebih baik"ucap Kaneki lalu dia melanjutkan kegiatan nya.

"Ara kalian tidak pernah berubah"ucap Serafall sambil terkikik melihat kegiatan rutin mereka.

Ditempat naruto

"Aku harus mengalahkan Goku dan jangan sampai kalah"ucap Naruto bersemangat.

Sementara di lain tempat

"Ayo Goku kita pulang ke guild Destroyer"ucap Vegeta.

"Baiklah Vegeta"ucap Goku yang telah bersiap. Setelah itu mereka terbang ke daerah Crocus, tempat guild Destroyer berada. Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat tujuan.

"Kami pulang"ucap mereka berdua.

"Kalian sudah pulang ya"ucap orang guild Destroyer membalas.

"Hei Vegeta kuharap kita bertarung"ucap Sasuke yang telah bersiap.

"Nanti saja kita bertarung sasuke"ucap Vegeta setelah itu mereka berbincang.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto keluar dari guild

"Shunshin no jutsu"ucap Naruto menuju tempat dewan sihir setelah sampai ditempat itu Naruto ke tempat dewan sihir dan bertemu dengan Siegrain.

"Ada apa kamu kesini naruto ? "ucap Siegrain yang bingung melihat Naruto disini.

"Aku kesini mau bertemu sama Ultear, Siegrain"ucap Naruto malu.

"Kenapa kau malu Naruto atau kau suka sama Ultear ya naruto ?" ucap Siegrain.

"Jangan keras keras nanti dia dengar Siegrain" ucap Naruto sambil menutup mulut Siegrain

"Bisa tolong panggilkan Ultear, Siegrain"ucap Naruto.

"Bisa naruto" ucap Siegrain. Setelah itu siegrain memanggil ultear setelah memanggilnya Siegrain kembali ke tugasnya sebagai dewan sihir.

"Ada apa memanggilku Naruto ?"ucap Ultear dengan raut wajah bingung meliha kedatangan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku-"ucapan nya terpotong karena dia yang terlalu gugup.

"Sebenarnya apa naruto ?"ucap Ultear.

"Sebenarnya aku suka sama kamu Ultear-chan"ucap Naruto dengan gugup dan tidak menatap kearah Ultear.

"Benarkah itu Naruto"ucap Ultear yang awalnya kaget lalu ke mode menggodanya.

"Iya Ultear-chan"ucap Naruto yang telah memberanikan diri menatap kearah Ultear.

"Besok kita kencan Naruto, jangan sampai lupa ya. Aku tidak terima penolakan"ucap Ultear yang tekah berjalan meningalkan Naruto.

Baiklah Ultear-chan, jam 3 aku tunggu di depan gedung ini"teriak Naruto, tentu saja teriakan nya ini menarik perhatian dari yang lain. Ultear yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menahan senyum dan tanpa dia sadari, terdapat semburat merah di pipi nya. Lalu Naruto kembali ke guild nya setelah menyatakan perasaan nya.

Sementara itu di tempat lain

"Akhirnya kita sudah sampai di Crocus, Asuna-chan"ucap kirito sedikit perengangan setelah lelah bepergian selama 2 hari bersama sang kekasih yang bernama Asuna Yuuki.

"Ayo kita ke guild kita, Kirito-kun"ucap Asuna yang telah menempel dengan Kirito.

"Baiklah"ucap Kirito yang telah membawa barang bawaan Asuna dan mereka berjalan menuju guild tercinta. Setelah sampai mereka berucapa untuk menyapa teman mereka.

"Kami pulang"ucap Kirito dan Asuna yang sedikit menggebrak pintu.

"Wah wah sepasang kekasih sudah kembali ya"ucap Kaneki yang sibuk dengan kegiatan nya.

"Berisik kau Kaneki"ucap Kirito yang telah duduk disalah satu bangku. Lalu mereka bergabung dengan obrolan tapi mereka dikagetkan dengan salah satu anggota mereka yang bar kembali yang bernama Sora, sang penyihir kunci.

"Aku pulang" ucap Sora yang membuka pintu dengan kencang. Lalu dia berjalan meja bar tempat Serafall.

"Serafall-nee aku mau minuman satu"ucap sora yang telah duduk di depan Serafall sambil meletakan kunci nya disamping.

"Baiklah sora, silahkan tunggu sebentar ya"ucap Serafall yang telah menuju dapur, mengambil pesanan Sora. Beberapa menit kemudian Serafall datang kembali dengan minuman di tangan plus sepiring kue, lalu meletakan nya di depan Sora.

"Terima kasih Serafall-nee"ucap Sora yang telah menyantap makanan nya.

"Sama sama Sora-kun"ucap Serafall tersenyum manis kearah Sora lalu melanjutkan kembali pekerjaan menjadi pelayan bar.

Lagi-lagi terjadi keributan di guild ini, dimulai Luffy yang di jahili Zoro, Sasuke yang terus menantang vegeta bertarung dan lagi-lagi kerusakan terjadi akibat perbuatan mereka. Yang lain hanya bisa mendesah pasrah tanpa ada niatan untuk memisahkan. Tanpa mereka sadari serafall yang dari tadi melihat keributan antara zoro vs Luffy dan Sasuke vs Vegeta telah mengelurkan tekanan sihirnya. Yang membuat Sora bergidik ngeri dan berjalan menjauh karena tidak ingin menjadi pelampiasan sang ratu es.

"Luffy-kun, Zoro-kun, Sasuke-kun, vegeta-kun jika kalian ingin berkelahi silahkan diluar. Bisakan"ucap Serafall dengan nada mengerikan yang membuat mereka berempat saling memeluk satu sama lain.

"Kami mengerti Serafall-chan"lalu mereka berlari ketakutan meninggalkan guild karena tidak mau menjadi bantal tinju Serafall. Semua anggota hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka berempat, walaupun mereka salah satu yang terkuat tetapi di depan Serafall mereka bagaikan kutu karena sekali Serafall marah maka guild ini akan menjadi bongkahan Es.

Dirumah Naruto

"Semoga kencanku dengan Ultear-chan berjalan lancar. Owh ya jangan lupa besok jam 3 di depan gedung dewan sihir, mungkin kubawa coklat juga"ucap Naruto yang beristirahat dikasurnya dengan tangan nya sebagai bantal.

"Semoga kencan besok lancar"ucapnya dengan nada senang.

Sementara itu ditempat dewan sihir

"Apa kau yakin Ultear menjadi kekasih Naruto"ucap Siegrain yang duduk dikursinya.

"Aku yakin Siegrain-sama. Dia pasti sangat mencintaiku dan itu bisa kugunakan untuk memanfaatkan nya"ucap Ultear yang duduk di kursinya.

"Aku akan memanggil master Fairy Tail dan master Destroyer, Makarov Dreyar dan Hashirama Ootsuki. Tidak ada mereka dunia ini tidak akan menarik"ucap Siegrain. Setelah itu mereka kembali ke tempat mereka.

To Be Continue

Akhirnya selesai juga fanfiction pertama, fic ini berisikan kumpulan beberapa karakter dari berbagai anime yang. Awalnya sempat bingung fandom nya gimana tapi saya memutuskan untuk meletakan nya di fandom Naruto crossover Fairy Tail karena dua anime sebagai alur inti cerita dan saya hanya meminjam karakter dari anime lain. itu dia akhir chapter pertama saya mohon maaf kalau ceritanya kurang bagus, semoga kalian yang membaca ini suka. Saya harap kalian bisa memberikan pendapat dan saran kalian untuk chapter 1 ini. Sampai bertemu lagi di chapter 2 di guild Destroyer.

Ini dia tentang data guild destroyers

Nama guild : Destroyer

Tahun dan Tanggal guild didirikan : 5 januari tahun 687

Pendiri guild Destroyer : Ashura, Indra, Ophis

Master pertama : Ashura Ootsuki

Master kedua : Hashirama Ootsuki

Tempat gulid Destroyer : Crocus, ibu kota Fiore

Anggota guild Destroyer :

Naruto Ootsuki [ karakter Naruto Shippuden ]

Sasuke Ootsuki [ karakter Naruto Shippuden ]

Sakura Haruno [ karakter Naruto Shippuden ]

Son Goku [ karakter Dragon Ball ] mage kelas S Destroyer

Vegeta [ karakter Dragon Ball ] mage kelas S Destroyer

Kurumi Tokisaki [karakter Date A Live ] mage kelas S Destroyer

Ken Kaneki [ karakter Tokyo Ghoul ] mage kelas S Destroyer

Serafall Fullbuster [ karakter Highschool DxD ]

Issei Hyoudo [ karakter Highschool DxD ]

Vali Lucifer [ karakter Highschool DxD ]

Sora [ karakter Kingdom Heart ]

Monkey D Luffy [karakter One Piece ]

Portgaz D Trace [ karakter One Piece ]

Roronoa Zoro [ karakter One Piece ]

Gintoki Sakata [ karakter Gintama ]

Moka Akashiya [ karakter Rosario Vampire ]

Meliodas [ karakter Nanatsu no Taizai ] masih lama

Ban [ karakter Nanatsu no Taizai ] masih lama

Kirito Kirigaya [ karakter Sword Art Online ]

Asuna Yuuki [ karakter Sword Art Online ]

Kalau ada pendapat tentang anggota Destroyer atau saran bisa tuliskan di kolom komentar.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Fairy Tail Xover

(Fairy Tail, Naruto, One Piece, Highschool DxD, Sword Art Online, Nanatsu no Taizai, Gintama, Tokyo Ghoul, Rosario Vampire, Date A Live, Kingdom Hearts)

Genre: Adventure, Romance, Humor

Pairing: naruto ultear

Rating: M

Warning: Ooc, garing, abal, miss typo, miss word menarik dan dkk

Berjumpa lagi di chapter 2. Terimakasih sudah review fanfiction saya ataupun favorite dan follownya

Untuk ada yang menanyakan tentang tambahi karakter saitama dari one punch man nanti saya masuki tapi bukan di gulid destroyer tetapi di gulid quater cerberus

Untu law dari one piece saya akan memasukinya di guild destroyers dan untuk esdeath saya pikir dulu akan memasukan nya

untuk kekuatan naruto sama seperti di animenya

untuk hubunngan destroyer dan fairy tail saya jawab iya

langsung saja berjumpa di chapter 2

selamat membaca

chapter 2

keesokan harinya di guild destroyer.

''apakah kalian jadi bertarung dengan sasuke'' tanya goku.

''hn tidak goku tetapi dia selalu mengatakan aku akan terus mencoba menantang kamu vegeta sampai kau mau menerima untuk bertarung denganku'' jelas vegeta menjelaskan kepada goku

goku pun tertawa, ''dia tidak pernah berubah ya'' ucap goku.

''hn ya goku ucap vegeta setelah itu mereka melanjutka pembicaraan mereka

dilain tempat naruto bersiap siap ke rumah ultear.

''aku pergi dulu zoro'' ucap naruto

''ya naruto hati hati'' ucap zoro

setelah itu naruto menuju ke tempat ultear setela sampai naruto sudah ditungguhi ultear.

''maaf sudah lama ya'' ultear chan ucap naruto.

''tidakn lama juga naruto kun'' ucap ulear tersenyum.

setelah itu naruto dan ultear berkencan ke suatu tempat mereka pun bersenang senang menikmati kencannya pada sore hari naruto mengantarkan ultear ke tempat dewan sihir.

''aku kembali ya ke guldku ultear chan'' ucap naruto.

sebelum naruto meninggalkan ultear memanggil naruto.

''kesini dulu naruto kun'' ucap ulteaar memanggil naruto pun mendekati ultear tiba tiba ultear mencium naruto

''itu hadianya karena kita sudah berkencan naruto kun'' ucap ultear tersenyum.

''hm baiklah kalau begitu ultear chan'' ucap naruto membalas senyuman ultear

setelah itu naruto meninggalkan tempat itu menuju guild destroyers`

ditempat guild destroyer.

seperti biasa mereka menyebabkan keributan lagi dan ada suara pintu memassuki guild destroyer tidak satupun orang ribut orang itu memasuki guild destroyer dan ada satu orang yang berani bicara.

''hn kau sudah pulang ya kurumi'' ucap kaneki

''ya kaneki'' ucap kurumi datar

setelah itu kurumi menuju ke tempat yang di duduki oleh issei dan vali.

''bisakah kalian pindah duduk ke tempat lain'' ucap kurumi

''kalau aku dan issei tidak mau pindah tempat duduk mau apa hah''ucap vali kesal

kurumi pun mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan mementalkan vali.

''sialan kau kurumi'' ucap vali kesakitan.

''bisakah issei san duduk ke tempat lain'' ucap kurumi tersenyum manis tapi menakutkan

''baiklah kurumi ucap issei ketakutan

setelah itu issei duduk ketempat lain. Dan ada orang membuka pintu

''aku pulang'' ucap naruto.

naruto pun berjalaan melihat keadaan di dalam sedikit berantakan kenapa berant ucapan naruto pun terpotong aura kekuatan yang mencekam ternyata kekuatan dari kurumi

''bisakah kau melepaskan aura kekuatan menakutkanmu kurumi'' ucap naruto berkeringat dan ketakutan kurumi pun menurunkan kekuatannya.

setelah itu naruto pun baru duduk gintoki pun mau mengajak berkelahi

''hei naruto ayo kita berkelahi lagi'' ucap gintoki

''sialan kau gintoki'' ucap naruto marah.

mereka pun memulai perkelahian bodoh mereka

''mereka berdua itu tidak pernah berubah'' ucap sasuke.

setelah itu luffy pun dengan sengaja meninju sasuke

{gomu gomu non pitstol}

Serangan luffy pun mengenai sasuke.

''hei luffy kau mau cari masalah hah'' ucap sasuke marah.

mereka berdua pun berkelahi tanpa disengaja jarak mereka berkelahi terlalu dekat tinjuan naruto mengenai sasuke

''hei naruto aku tidak meninju kamu dobe'' ucap sasuke

''aku tidak sengaja teme'' ucap naruto

mereka berempat pun berkelahi

''hei kalian berempat bisa diam apa tidak'' ucap kaneki melepaskan aura kuat kekuatannya.

Mereka pun berhenti berkelahi karna ketakutan melihat aura kaneki aura kaneki pun masih mencekam

''Kaneki kun bisakah kau menurunkan kekuatanmu'' ucap kurumi tersenyum melepaskan melebihi kekuatan kaneki.

Kaneki pun menurunkan kekuatannya dan begitu pula kurumi menurunkan kekuatannya

''Sejak kapan dia menjadi kuat sepeti itu'' ucap kaneki berkeringat dingin merasakan auara mematikan kurumi.

Setelah itu issei dan vali mau keluar dari pintu destroyer menuju ke tempat gurunya setelah sampai mereka siap berlatih dengan gurunya

''Guru kami siap berlatih denganmu'' ucap vali.

''coba kalian serang aku dan jangan pernah menahan kekuatan kalian issei val''i ucap gurunya yang bernama ophis

''baiklah guru ucap issei dan vali

Setelah itu issei dan vali berlati bersama gurunya.

Di tempat guild destroyer

''Master kita mendapat panggilan dari dewan sihir'' ucap serafal.

hashirama hanya pasra saja melihat perbuatan mereka

''Goku antarkan aku ke dewan sihir dan gunakan kekuatanmu biar cepat sampai ke tempat dewan sihir'' ucap hashirama kepada goku.

''Baiklah master'' ucap goku.

Sebelum mereka pergi naruto pun berteriak kepada goku

''Kuharap kita akan bertarung setelah kau dari dewan sihir, goku'' ucap naruto

''baiklah naruto'' ucap goku.

Setelah itu goku dan hashirama menghilang menuju ke tempat dewan sihir

''Cepat sidang aku apa masala dari anggota guild ku'' ucap master fairy tail makarov dreyar.

''Kita akan menunggu master dari guild destroyer'' ucap dewan sihir yang bernama siegrain

setelah itu sampailah mereka ketempat dewan sihir

''Maaf dewan sihir saya terlambat'' ucap master destroyer hashirama berssujud meminta maaf.

''Hei master jangan berlebihan seperti itu meminta maafnya'' ucap goku

''ya benar apa yang dikaatakan goku benar, meminta maafnya jangan berlebihan hashirama sama'' ucap ultear

''Hm baiklah kalau begitu'' ucap hashirama sambil berdiri.

''Silakan mulai saja sidangnya siegrain'' ucap goku

''erza pun melihat kearah goku inika mage kelas ss dari destroyer yang mengalakan acnologia seorang diri'' batin erza terkagum

Setelah itu mereka mulai sidangnya setelah selesai sidang siegrain pun mengasih lembaran kertas kepada master fairy tail dan master destroyer, setelah itu makarov dan erza kembali ke guildnya.

Dan begitu pula hashirama dan goku membawa lembaran kertas menuju ke tempat guildnya di crocus. sebelum hashirama dan gokupergidari tempat dewan sihir, hashirama pun berbicara dengan ultear.

''Selamat ya atas hubungan kamu dengan naruto, cucuku sangat senang sekali menjadi kekasimu ultear'' ucap hashirama.

''bahagia atas hubungan naruto dan ultear

''Sama sama hashirama sama saya juga senang sekali bisa menjadi kekasih naruto kun'' ucap ultear tersenyum

Setelah itu hashirama dan goku menghilang menuju gulidnya di crocus.

Ditempat issei dan vali.

''Sampai disini saja latihannya kalian sudah mulai meningkat kekuatan kalian issei vali'' ucap ophis.

''Baiklah guru'' ucap issei dan vali.

Setelah itu mereka berpamitan dengaan gurunya untuk kembali ke guildnya.

''Kami pergi dulu guru'' ucap issei

''baiklah issei'' ucap ophis

setelah iti mereka pun kembali ke guildnya.

''Issei sang pemilik dragon surgawi draigh dan vali sang pemilik dragon surgawi albion aku menggunakan teknik penyegelan yang aku belajar dari ashura kun untuk menyegel naga itu kepada issei dan vali pada waktu kecil dan aku harap kalian melampauiku'' ucap ophis datar.

Setelah itu ophis pergi ke tempat lain.

Setelah itu hashirama dan goku sampai ke guildnya

''Goku aku ke ruanganku'' ucap hashirama

''baiklah master'' ucap goku.

Setelah hashirama masuk ke ruangngannya dan begitu pula goku duduk di sebelah vegeta dan naruto pun berlari kearah goku.

''Ayo goku mari kita bertarung'' ucap naruto berteriak bersemangat.

''dia itu tidak sabaran'' ucap goku kesal.

goku pun langsung menendang perut naruto sampai terpelanting ke depan

''aku menyerah'' ucap naruto memegang perutnya kesakitan.

''Sepertinya aku berlebihan ya'' ucap goku sambil menggarut rambut bagian belakang.

Seluru anggota guild tertawa melihat sikap goku setelah itu goku pun duduk di sebelah vegeta

''Bagaimana hasilnya goku''? tanya vegeta

''sepeti biasa moka naruto dan ace menghancurkan bangunan sekitar fiore'' ucap goku pasrah atas tingkah laku mereka.

Setelah terkena tendangan dari goku naruto pun bangkit dan berfikir

''Sepertinya aku harus membentuk kelompok timku'' ucap naruto,

''apa aku harus memilih issei luffy sora dan gintoki ya'' batin naruto.

Di tempat lain ophis pun berjalan dan bertemu dengan tim fairy tail yang bernama raijinshu.

''Sepetinya aku menemukanmu ophis dan aku harus membunumu'' ucap laxus menatap tajam kepada ophis.

''Coba saja kalau kalian bisa membunuku'' ucap ophis menyeringai sadis.

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga cerita saya di chapter 2 ini maaf kalau updatenya lama untuk chapter 2 maaf kalau ceritanya kurang bagus.

untuk updatenya saya tidak pasti untuk mengupdate cerita ini

Nanti saya akan menambakan karakter akame untuk bergabung ke guild destroyer tapi di awalnya akan akame masih di guild kegelapan yang bernama night raid yaang dipimpin oleh najenda.

Dan saya akan menerima kritik dari kalian dan mohon reviewnya ataupun favorite dan follow dari kalalian yang membaca fanfic ini

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 3 di guild destroyer


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

Fairy Tail Xover

(Fairy Tail, Naruto, One Piece, Highschool DxD, Sword Art Online, Nanatsu no Taizai, Gintama, Tokyo Ghoul, Rosario Vampire, Date A Live, Kingdom Hearts)

Genre: Adventure, Romance, Humor

Pairing: naruto ultear

Rating: M

Warning: Ooc, garing, abal, miss typo, miss word menarik dan dkk

Akhirnya update juga, maaf kalau kalian sudah lama menunggu fanfic ini dan langsung saja kita mulai saja ceritanya

Chapter 3

Sebelumnya di guild destroyer, ''sepertinya aku menemukanmu ophis kau akan kubunuh'' ucap laxus.

''Coba saja kalau kalian bisa membunuku'' ucap ophis menyeringai sadis. Ophis pun bertarung dengan tim raijinshuu dari fairy tail.

Ditempat guild destroyer

Seperti biasa suasana yang sangat ribut dari anggota destroyer lainnya yang sedang mengganggu zoro, goku melihat asuna yang sedang cemas.

''Kenapa denganmu, asuna'' ucap goku menanya.

''sepertinya aku mempunyai firasat buruk dengan guild kita ini,goku'' ucap asuna.

''semoga saja perkataanmu tidak terwujud,asuna'' ucap goku. Setelah itu mereka kembali dengan kegiatan mereka.

Kembali dengan tokoh utama kita naruto

Naruto pun sedang mencari keberadaan luffy,sora,issei dan gintoki. naruto menemukan luffy dan bertanya.

''Luffy apa kau mau masuk dengan timku ucap.''? ucap naruto menanya.

''shishishi baiklah naruto aku satu tim denganmu'' ucap luffy. setelah mendengar jawabaan luffy, naruto menuju ke tempat kearah sora.

''sora, apa kau mau setim denganku.''? ucap naruto menanya.

''aku mau setim denganmu naruto nii'' ucap sora setelah itu terdengar ada yang memasuki guild destroyer ternyata yang memasuki guild issei dan vali.

Mereka pun duduk dan memesan minuman.

''Serafal pesan 2 minuman'' ucap issei mengatakan kepada serafall.

''baiklah issei kun'' ucap serafall.

setelah itu serafall membuatkan minuman mereka dan mengantarkan ke tempat issei dan vali.

''ini minumannya issei vali.'' ucap serafall sambil meletakan ketempat issei.

''terimakasih serafall'' ucap issei.

''sama sama issei kun'' ucap serafall tersenyum, setelah itu serafall kembali ke tempatnya.

Naruto pun menuju kearah tempat issei dan vali

''Issei, apa kau mau satu tim denganku.''? ucap naruto menanya.

''boleh juga, jadi aku satu tim denganmu,''naruto ucap issei. naruto tinggal mencari gintoki. Setelah itu naruto melihat gintoki menanya dengannya.

''Oy gintoki apa kau mau satu tim denganku.''? ucap naruto menanya.

''sepertinya menarik sekali jadi aku satu tim denganmu,'' naruto ucap gintoki.

''jadi nanti malam kita akan menjalankan perkerjaan kita'' ucap naruto bersemangat bicara kepada mereka berempat.

''baiklah naruto nii/naruto ucap sora,luffy,gintoki dan issei.'' Setelah itu mereka kembali berbincang seperti biasa.

Di tempat pertarungan raijinshu vs ophis

Ophis pun menatap bosan dengan pertarungannya dengan raijinshu dari fairy tail.

''Apa cuman segini kekuatan kalian'' ucap ophis kepada mereka berempat yang menatap bosan.

bikcklow dan evergreen pun tidak terima di remekan, mereka pun menyerang ophis secara beruntun mereka pun menyerang sisi kanan dan sisi kiri, tanpa sadar ophis pun mengeluarkan kekuatan dari tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya mereka berdua terpelanting jauh kebelakang terkena serangan ophis.

bickcklow,evergreen ucap laxus berteriak khawatir.

''tinggal dua lagi'' ucap ophis datar. laxus pun menatap marah kepada ophis.

''beraninya kau, ophis'' ucap laxus marah.

''sudah kubilang yang bisa mengimbangngiku dan mengalakanku hanya ashura kun saja, apa kau mengerti bocah'' ucap ophis.

laxus pun marah dan mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

{rairyu no houko}

Laxus pun mengeluarkan kekuatannya menuju kearah ophis, ophis menatap serangan laxus menuju kearanya.

''Lemah'' ucap ophis, ophis pun langsung mengeluarkan kekuatan dari tangan kanannya menuju ke arah serangan laxus, serangan laxus pun langsung termundur kebelakang dan mengenai laxus.

''Lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini atau kalian mendapatkan rasa sakit yang tak akan pernah kalian lupakan.'' ucap ophis mengeluarkan tekanan kekuatannya yang berada di sekitarpun bergetar.

''Kekuatan macam apa ini'' ucap freed ketakutan.

Ditempat guild destroyer

''Ada apa ini'' ucap para guild anggota guild destroyer ketakutan.

''Sepertinya kekuatan ini melampaui, kakek dan goku'' ucap naruto berkeringat dan takut.

 **Sepertinya tekanan kekuatan ini salah satu pendiri guild destroyer, ''tapi siapa'' batin hashirama.**

 **Flashback on**

 _ **Tahun 12 maret 696**_

Dimana umur hashirama yang berumur 5 tahun dan melihat ke arah ophis yang sedang berlatih.

''Nama bibi itu, siapa tou san'' tanya hashirama kecil.

''Oh hashirama nama bibi itu, ophis'' ucap ashura kepada anaknya.

''tou chan aku boleh tanya'' ucap hashirama kecil.

''mau nanya apa, hashirama'' ucap ashura kepada anaknya.

Tou chan sepertinya aku mempunyai firacat buluk bagi kaa chan dan tou san ucap hashirama kecil khawatir, ashura pun terkejut atas ucapan anaknya.

''Firasat apa hashirama'' ucap ashura menanya.

''Sepeltinya bibi ophis akan membawa kehancuran dunia ini,dan membunuh kaa chan, tou chan'' ucap hashirama ketakutan dan memeluk tou sannya.

'' **Semoga saja ophis tidak akan menghancurkan dunia ini, dan tidak membunuh mavis chan saat, dikejadian itu'' batin ashura khawatir.** Tanpa sengaja ophis mengeluarkan tekanan kekuatannya dan hashirama pun pingsan.

Oy ophis, turunkan tekanan kekuatanmu itu ucap ashura berteriak kepada ophis karena melihat anaknya yang pingsan, ophis pun menurunkan kekuatannya.

''Maaf ashura kun, aku tidak sengaja'' ucap ophis meminta maaf.

''Tidak apa ophis,sebaiknya kita membawa anakku ke dalam guild'' ucap ashura baiklah ashura kun ucap ophis.

'' **Kalau ada mavis chan melihat keadaan hashirama, pasti dia sangat khawatir'' batin ashura.**

Setelah itu ashura dan ophis membawa hashirama keruang tempatnya.

 **Flashback of**

Merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang besar,goku dan vegeta pun mau pergi, kirito pun melihat kearah mereka yang mau keluar dari pintu destroyer.

''Mau kemana kalian,goku'' tanya kirito.

''Mau menyusul kearah sumber kekuatan, kirtito'' ucap goku

''Baiklah, kalian hati hati'' ucap kirito.

''Ya kirito'' ucap goku.

setelah itu goku dan vegeta langsung menuju kearah sumber kekuatan itu, setelah sampai kearah sumber kekuatan itu, goku dan vegeta melihat keadaan yang mengerikan.

''Apa apaan tempat ini'' ucap goku terkejut melihat keadaan tempat ini yang sangat hancur.

Goku pun melihat kearah orang yang menyebabkan kerusakan parah ini

''Siapa kau dan kau apakan anggota fairy tail'' ucap goku

''Siapa aku kau tidak perlu tau, dan salah sendiri mereka mencari masalah dengan saya'' ucap ophis datar. Setelah itu goku melihat keadaan laxus yang tidak sadarkan diri.

''Sepertinya kita akan bertarung dengan dia,'' vegeta ucap goku pada vegeta.

''Sepertinya menarik, aku sudah lama tidak betarung'' ucap vegeta menyeringai. Setelah itu goku dan vegeta merasakan tekanan kekuatan dari ophis.

''Dia kuat vegeta'' ucap goku merasakan tekanan kuat dari ophis.

''Heh apakah dia memang kuat'' ucap vegeta sombong.

''Vegeta, jangan pernah meremekan lawanmu'' ucap goku pada vegeta.

''Cih, berisik kau goku'' ucap vegeta kesal setelah itu goku melihat kearah freed yang sedang ketakutan kepada orang itu.

''Goku tolong kami'' ucap freed memohon pertolongan kepada goku.

''Tenang saja freed kami akan menolong kalian'' ucap goku setelah itu goku merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang sangat pekat.

''Dia kuat vegeta'' ucap goku merasakan tekanan yang kuat.

''Cih kalau dia kuat itu bagus'' ucap vegeta langsung menyerang Ophis secara brutal,ophis menahan serangan dari vegeta dan mementalkan vegeta ke belakang.

''Apakah Cuma segini kekuatan mage kelas S dari destroyer'' ucap ophis dingin dan mengejek.

''jangan sombong kau ucap vegeta marah. Setelah itu mengeluarkan mode kekuaatannya.

{ super saiya 1}

Vegeta langsung mengeluarkan mode super saiya yang ada di sekitar pun bergetar.

''Mari kita lanjutkan'' ucap vegeta.

''Sepertinya kau ini sangat bersemangat sekali untuk bertarung dan sombong'' ucap ophis. Setelah itu ophis mengucapkan kata kata.

{mode kekuatan penyerap}

Ophis pun mengeluarkan aura kekuatan merah kehitaman. Setelah itu vegeta menyerang ophis secara cepat akan tetapi vegeta ada yang merasah keanehan pada kekuatannya.

 **Kenapa kekuatanku berkurang batin vegeta** setelah itu vegeta mundur ke belakang.

''Kenapa kau mundur apakah kau takut'' ucap ophis dingin.

''beraninya kau'' ucap vegeta marah setelah itu vegeta mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

{ final flash}

Serangan vegeta pun mengarah ke ophis sehingga dia terkena serangan vegeta.

''Apakah dia kalah'' ucap vegeta. setelah itu asap pun menghilang akibat serangan dari vegeta menampakan ophis tidak terluka sama sekali dan masih ditempatnya.

 **Tidak mungkin dia tidak tergores sedikitpun batin vegeta kaget.**

''Apa cuman segini kekuatan engkau'' ucap ophis setelah itu ophis langsung menghilang daari tempatnya.

''Dimana dia'' ucap vegeta mencari keberadaan ophis.

''Dibelakangmu'' ucap ophis.

Vegeta pun terkejut karena dia sudah di belakangnya, ophis pun meninju vegeta dari belakang dan langsung terpental ke depan.

''Vegeta!'' Ucap goku berteriak khawatir setelah itu goku langsung menyusul ke tempat sampai ditempat vegeta, goku langsung kearah vegeta.

''Kau tidak apa, vegeta'' ucap goku.

''Tidak apa apa goku, aku baik baik saja tapi dia sangat kuat goku'' ucap vegeta.

''sudah kubilang jangan meremekan lawanmu'' ucap goku kepada vegeta.

tanpa sadar dari mereka, ophis melemparkan kekuatan bola merah kehitaman sebesar bola basket kearah mereka berdua.

''Goku dibelakang'' ucap vegeta kepada goku.

Goku pun menghadap ke belakang dan melihat serangan dari ophis. goku pun langsung menendang serangan ophis ke atas dan timbul ledakan dasyat.

'' **Ini tidak baik batin goku berkeringat.''** Setelah itu goku menyuruh vegeta untuk membawah tim raijinshu menjauh dari tempat ini.

''Vegeta, kau bawah tim raijinshu menjauh dari tempat ini dan kembali kesini, biar aku menahan dia dulu disini'' ucap goku.

''Baiklah goku, dan jangan sampai mati'' ucap vegeta.

''Aku tidak janji'' ucap goku. Setelah itu vegeta membawa tim raijinshu menjauh dari tempat itu dan goku mengeluarkan mode kekuatannya.

{ super saiya 1}

Goku pun mengeluarkan mode kekuatannya, dan menyerang ophis secara cepat dan mementalkan ophis ke depan.

''Lumayan juga kau bocah'' ucap ophis dingin. setelah itu vegeta pun datang ketempat pertarungan goku dan ophis.

''Mari kita bertarung bersama sama'' ucap vegeta.

''Baiklah vegeta'' ucap goku setelah mereka menyerang ophis secara bersama sama secara brutal.

''Kemana dia'' ucap goku dan vegeta.

''Di depan'' ucap ophis langsung mengeluarkan gelombang kejut kepada mereka berdua dan langsung terpental jauh.

Ophis pun mengeluarkan kekuatan bola hitam perlahan membesar, sebesar komet.

di tempat goku dan vegeta

''Bagaimana ini apakah kita akan mati dengan dia, goku'' ucap vegeta pasrah.

''Jangan mudah menyerah vegeta, kita harus melawan dia'' ucap goku menyemangati.

''Baiklah goku ucap vegeta.'' Mereka berdua pun mengeluarkan mode kekuatannya.

{Super saiya 3}

{super saiya 2}

Mereka berdua pun mengeluarkan mode fuul kekuatan mereka.

''Siap siap vegeta, kita harus menghancurkan bola besar hitam itu'' ucap goku.

''Baiklah goku'' ucap vegeta setelah itu mereka mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka untuk menghancurkan bola besar hitam.

{ super kamehameha}

[ super final flash}

Mereka langsung mengarakan serangan ke bola hitam besar itu dan ophis pun langsung melemparkan bola besar hitam pekat, serangan pun saling bertabrakan dan menghasilkan ledakan yang sangat dasyat.

Di tempat guild destroyer

''apa apaan ini kenapa bergetar sangat kencang'' ucap anggota guild destroyer panik. Keculi kurumi dan kaneki yang tenang saja.

''Semoga kalian berdua baik baik saja'' ucap serafall.

Ditempat pertarungan goku dan vegeta

Kumpulan asap sudah menghilang akibat pertarungan goku dan vegeta dengan orang itu.

''Huh untung saja dia pergi karena kekuatan sudah habis'' ucap goku kelelahan. setelah itu goku istirahat dengan vegeta di sekitar tempat itu.

Di tempat raijinshu

''Ayo kita pergi dari sini' ucap laxus

''Baiklah laxus'' ucap mereka bertiga. Setelah itu mereka pergi dari tempat itu menuju magnolia.

Kembali dengan goku dan vegeta

Setelah istirahat lama, goku dan vegeta pergi dari tempat itu menuju ke guild destroyer di fiore.

Di tempat guild destroyer

''Sudah berhenti tekanan kekuatan dasyat ini'' ucap kurumi datar. Setelah itu naruto melihat gintoki yang masih dibawah meja.

''Oy gintoki keluarlah tekanan kekuatan itu sudah berhenti, kenapa dengan kau ini dasar bodoh'' ucap naruto setelah itu gintoki keluaar dari bawah meja.

''Oh sudah berhenti ya'' ucap gintoki sambil mengupil. Naruto pun swedroved melihat kelakuan gintoki yang muka malasnya itu. setelah itu ada yang membuka pintu guild destroyer yaitu goku dan vegeta

''Kalian habis bertarung'' ucap hashirama menanya.

''Ya master'' ucap goku dan vegeta.

''Dengan siapa kalian bertarung'' ucap hashirama menanya.

''Kami juga tidak tau master, akan tetapi dia sangat kuat'' ucap goku. Setelah itu goku dan vegeta pun duduk dekat dengan kaneki dan kurumi.

''Sebaiknya kalian berhati hati, terutama kau kaneki'' ucap goku.

''Baiklah goku'' ucap kaneki. setelah itu Kurumi melihat keadaan vegeta yang penuh luka.

''Vegeta kau penuh luka sedangkan goku tidak terdapat luka, kau sangat payah'' ucap kurumi menyindir.

'' **Cih tidak mungkin aku bertarung dengannya kekuatan dia hampir setara dengan goku'' batin vegeta mendecih** setelah itu mereka kembali mengobrol seperti biasa.

Kembali dengan tokoh utama naruto

''Yosh akhirnya aku akan menjalankan pekerjaan quest pertama tim kami nanti'' ucap naruto bersemangat.

Setelah itu naruto mencari kertas quest, akan tetapi tidak ada yang menarik dari kertas quest yang dilihat naruto.

''Kertas quest ini tidak ada yang menarik'' ucap naruto setelah itu naruto memikirkan quest yang cocok dengan timnya.

'' **Apakah aku harus mengambil kertas quest kelas S secara diam diam'' batin naruto** setelah itu naruto memanggil anggota timnya dan menemukan gintoki dan issei.

''Gintoki, issei kesini dulu'' ucap naruto memanggil. Setelah itu gintoki dan issei menghampiri naruto.

''Ada apa kau memanggil kami, naruto'' tanya gintoki.

''Apakah kalian mau menjalan pekerjaan quest kelas S'' tanya naruto. gintoki pun terkejut atas ucapan naruto.

''Oy naruto kau sangat bodoh, kalau kita ketahuan mengambil pekerjaan quest S kita akan mendapat hukuman dari kurumi kalau kita ketahuan nanti naruto'' ucap gintoki gemetar karenaa pernah mendapat hukuman dari kurumi.

''Apa kau pernah menjalankan quest kelas S'' tanya naruto.

''Pernah naruto'' ucap gintoki gemetar takut.

''Kenapa kau harus gemetar takut begitu gintoki, santai saja'' ucap issei.

''Kenapa kau begitu santai issei, aku pernah di hukum oleh kurumi karna menjalankan quest kelas S'' ucap gintoki.

''Salah sendiri itu derita kau gintoki'' ucap issei.

''Beraninya kau issei'' ucap gintoki marah.

''Sudah hentikan kalian tidak perlu ribut, bagaimana cara kita mengambil quest kelas S itu'' ucap naruto memikir. Dan naruto mendapat ide bagaiman cara mengambil quest kelas S.

''Kalian tunggu disini akau akan mengambil quest kelas S secara diam diam'' ucap naruto berbisik.

''Baiklah naruto'' ucap gintoki dan issei. Setelah itu naruto menaiki lantai atas tempat kertas quest kelas S berada. Setelah itu naruto menggunakan kekuatannya.

{Shunshin no jutsu}

Setelah itu naruto menghilang menggunakan kekuatan menghilang dan langsung di dalam ruangan quest kelas S. Naruto pun memlih quest kelas S pulau galuna. Setelah memilih naruto langsung menghilang dan muncul dihadapan gintoki dan issei.

''Sudah kau mengambil quest kelas S'' tanya issei.

''Sudah issei'' ucap naruto. Setelah itu naruto memanggil luffy dan sora untuk mengasi tau untuk menjalankan quest tim pertama mereka.

''Ada apa naruto nii/naruto'' ucap sora dan luffy.

''Kesini dulu'' ucap naruto memanggil. Setelah itu sora daan luffy menuju ke arah naruto.

''Ada apa naruto nii'' ucap sora.

''apakah kalian mau mau menjalankan quest kelas S'' tanya naruto. Sora dan luffy terkejut dan sekaligus senang bisa menjalankan quest kelas S.

''Apa kau serius naruto'' ucap luffy.

''Aku serius luffy'' ucap naruto.

''Apakah naruto nii sudah minta izin kepada master'' tanya sora.

''eh sudah minta izin'' ucap naruto berbohong.

Di malam hari di ibu kota fiore

''Apakah kalian sudah siap untuk menjalankan pekerjaan quest kita'' ucap naruto bersemangat.

''Kami sudah siap naruto nii/naruto'' ucap mereka berempat sora, gintoki, issei, dan luffy. Setelah itu naruto berpamitan dengan serafall.

''Serafall kami menjalankan pekerjaan quest'' ucap naruto.

''Hm, baiklah kalian hati hati dijalan terutama kamu sora kun'' ucap serafall tersenyum kepada sora

Sora pun memera di pipinya karena serafall mengawatirkannya.

''Heh sepertinya serafall menyukaimu, sora'' ucap gintoki menyenggol sora`

''Tidak mungkin serafall nee menyukaiku'' ucap sora malu.

''Itu mungkin saja, sora beberapa bulan lalu serafall memperhatikanmu terus, dan mungkin jatuh cinta padamu ucap issei.

''Apa itu cinta'' tanya luffy polos setelah itu gintoki menjitak luffy.

''Kenapa kau menjitakku, gintoki'' ucap luffy.

''Itu karena kau terlalu bodoh'' ucap gintoki issei pun mendengar perkataan gintoki.

''Seperti idak saja kau gintoki, kau itu juga bodoh'' ucap issei mengejek. Gintoki pun mengabaikan perkataan issei dan siap siap pergi

''Apa kalian sudah siap'' tanya naruto.

''Kami sudah siap naruto'' ucap mereka berempat. Setelah itu mereka pun menjalankan quest kelas S tim pertama mereka.

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3, mohon maaf kalu update nya lama karena sya juga ada kesibukan.

Seperti biasa tinggalan review kalian dan saya memerima kritik saran ataupun pendapat

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan bagi orang islam.

Sampai jumpa di chapter 4 di destroyer.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

Fairy Tail Xover

(Fairy Tail, Naruto, One Piece, Highschool DxD, Sword Art Online, Nanatsu no Taizai, Gintama, Tokyo Ghoul, Rosario Vampire, Date A Live, Kingdom Hearts)

Genre: Adventure, Romance, Humor

Pairing: {naruto x ultear}

Rating: M

Warning: Ooc, garing, abal, miss typo, miss word menarik dan dkk

Update juga chapter 4 mohon maaf kalau kalian sudah menunggu fanfic ini. Langsung saja kita mulai ceritanya.

Chapter 4

 **Sebelumnya di gulid destroyer.**

''Serafall kami menjalankan pekeerjaan'' ucap naruto.

''Hm baiklah, hati hati kalian ya'' ucap serafall tersenyum kepada mereka.

mereka pun menjalankan pekerjaan mereka. Dan mereka pun melihat **sora** sangat senang sekali.

''Ada apa dengan kau sora'' tanya naruto.

''Naruto nii, aku sangat senang sekali bisa menjalankan quest kelas S'' ucap sora.

''Bagus kalau begitu, aku juga sama, baru pertama kali menjalankan quest kelas s dan aku sibuk mencari guild kegelapan untuk dimusnakan.'' Jelas naruto kepada sora.

''Hm ya naruto nii'' ucap sora.

Setelah itu mereka berjalan seperti biasa. Luffy pun menanya dengan naruto.

''Quests kelas s seperti apa, naruto'' tanya luffy.

''Pulau galuna, luffy'' ucap naruto.

Setelah itu mereka menyewa sebuah perahu untuk ke pulau galuna.

''Paman, bisa antarkan kami ke pulau galuna'' tanya naruto.

''Bisa saya mengantar kalian ke pulau galuna itu dan untuk apa kalian ke pulau itu'' ucap orang itu menanya.

''Kami ingin menjalankan pekerjaan kami'' ucap naruto.

Setelah itu mereka pergi menuju kearah pulau galuna. Di perjalanan menuju pulau galuna, issei pun mual, gintoki pun tertawa melihat issei mual karena mabuk kendaraan.

''Kata naruto kau kuat issei, ternyata kelemahanmu mabuk kendaraan dan aku sudah tau kelemahanmu issei'' ucap gintoki tertawa.

''Sekuat apapun issei pasti dia ada kelemahannya dan itu kelemahannya mabuk kendaraan karena issei menggunakan kekuatan naga'' ucap naruto.

''benar katamu naruto'' ucap luffy. Gintoki pun masih tertawa.

''Brengsek kau gintoki'' ucap issei marah sambil menahan muntanya.

Setelah itu mereka telah sampai di pulau galuna.

''Terimakasih paman sudah mengantarkan kami'' ucap naruto berterimakasih.

''Sama sama nak'' ucap orang itu.

Setelah itu mereka mencari disekitar tempat pulau galuna dan menemukan penduduk di sekitar itu.

''Apakah kalian yang mau menghancurkan bulan'' ucap penduduk itu.

''Hoi kakek kalau menghancurkan bulan itu mustahil untuk kami'' ucap naruto.

''Mungkin bukan menghancurkan bulan , tapi menghancurkan selaput jahat yang ada disekitar pulau dan kita harus mencari siapa pelakunya ini'' ucap sora.

''Kau memang benar sora, mungkin kita harus mencari tau siapa pelaku dibalik yang melapisi selaput jahat ini'' ucap issei.

Setelah itu mereka mencari pelaku yang melapisi selaput jahat di pulau galuna.

 **Dilain tempat**.

Ada seseorang yang mengawasi tim naruto.

''kenapa naruto ada disini, dan aku harus menguji kekuatan kekasiku'' ucap orang itu tidak lain adalah ultear. Setelah itu ultear lansung menghilang.

Ada anggota tim lain sudah sampai di pulau galuna tdak lain adalah tim natsu dari fairy tail.

''Akhirnya kita sudah sampai di pulau galuna'' ucap natsu bersemangat.

''Sungguh melelakan'' ucap lucy.

''Itu saja kau sudah kelelahan, lucy'' ucap gray.

''Aye'' ucap happy sambil mengejek lucy.

Setelah itu mereka melihat peduduk disana dan tidak jauh dari peduduk itu, natsu melihat ada anggota destroyer di pulau ini.

''Bukannya itu anggota dari guild destroyer'' ucap natsu. Setelah itu natsu melihat melihat anggota destroyer dan melihat naruto.

''Ternyata naruto ya ucap natsu marah.'' Setelah itu natsu berlari menuju tempat naruto.

''Kenapa natsu berlari'' ucap lucy bertanya dengan gray.

''Aku tidak tau lucy'' ucap gray.

Setelah sampai di tempat naruto, natsu mengeluarkan kekuatannya

 **[Karyuu no teken]**

Natsu pun lansung menyerang naruto dengan kekuatannya, naruto pun menghindari serangan tersebut, serangan tersebut terkena issei.

''Siapa yang berani menyerangku'' ucap issei marah. Issei pun melihat melihat natsu.

''Ternyata kau natsu'' ucap issei marah mereka pun berkelahi seperti anak kecil

''Hoi issei kita lagi sedang menjalankan quest , dasar kau bodoh'' ucap gintoki sambil menggali lubang hidungnya.

Gray dan lucy langsung menyusul tempat naruto.

''Hoi natsu hentikan perkelahian kalian ini dasar bodoh'' ucap gray. Setelah itu natsu berhenti perkelahian dengan issei.

''Kenapa kau memukulku hah, natsu'' ucap issei marah.

''Aku tidak berniat meninju kau issei, tapi naruto menghindar dan terkena serangan aku deh'' ucap natsu memasang muka tampa dosa.

''Sialan kau natsu'' ucap issei kesal. Setelah itu tim natsu berpencar dan tim naruto berpencar.

''Kita mau tinggal dimana naruto'' ucap luffy.

''Hahaha, kita tidur diluar saja'' ucap naruto memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

''Itu ide bagus, naruto'' ucap gintoki mendukung pendapat naruto.

''Aku setuju dengan kalian berdua'' ucap luffy setuju.

''Aku tidak setuju dengan ide kau naruto'' ucap issei kesal ''sora ayo kita cari rumah untuk tidur ''lanjut issei

''Baiklah la issei nii'' ucap sora setelah itu mereka pun cari tempat tidur mereka.

 **Keesokan paginya.**

Mereka pun berkumpul untuk mencari siapa pelaku dibalik yang menyelimutti selaput jahat di pulau galuna. Dan mereka melanjutkan pecarian orang yang pengaruhi pulau galuna.

''Hah perut saya lapar naruto , apa kau membawa makanan'' ucap luffy bertanya.

''Sepertinya tidak bawa makanan'' ucap naruto.

''Aku membawa makanan luffy nii'' ucap sora. Setelah itu sora mengeluarkan makanan dari tas nya dan diberikan ke luffy.

''Aku juga mau luffy'' ucap gintoki dan issei. Setelah itu mereka memakan makanan dari sora, sora pun tidak enak.

''Kenapa denganmu sora'' ucap naruto bertanya.

''Sepertinya aku punya firasat buruk buat kita berlima , naruto nii'' ucap sora berkeringat dingin.

 **Ditempat guild destroyer**

''Siapa yang mengambil quest kelas S galuna ucap master hashirama marah.

''Hoi master sepertinya aku tau siapa yang mengambil kertas quest kelas s secara diam diam'' ucap goku.

Siapa goku tanya hashirama.

''Hanya bocah bocah nakal, yaitu naruto, gintoki, issei, luffy, dan sora pun ikut ikutan juga, master'' ucap goku.

''Kenapa sora juga ikutan'' ucap hashirama. Hashirama pun memanggil kurumi.

''kurumi kau harus membawa tim naruto pulang'' ucap hashirama tegas.

''Hm baiklah master'' ucap kurumi dengan senyum yang menakutkan. Setelah itu kurumi pun langsung menuju kearah pulau galuna menggunakan teleport sihirnya.

 **Di pulau galuna**

Mereka pun berjalan jalan dan menemukan seekor tikus raksasa

''Wah wah sepertinya kita mendapat musuh'' ucap gintoki mempersiapkan pedangnya. Setelah itu tikus raksasa itu langsung menyerang mereka.

''Hampir saja aku terkena serangan tikus raksasa itu'' ucap gintoki. Naruto pun menyerang tikus raksasa itu.

 **[Rasenggan** ]

Serangan naruto langsung menyerang tikus raksasa itu dan langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

''Hoi naruto kau mengambil bagianku'' ucap gintoki.

''Salah sendiri kau lama sekali menyerang tikus rakssasa itu'' ucap naruto santai. setelah itu mereka melanjutkan pencarian mereka.

Di tempat dimana kurumi sudah sampai di pulau galuna.

''Awas kalian berlima kalian akan merasakan siksaan dan rasa malu tidak pernah dilupakan oleh kalian, kecuali untukmu kau akan kuberi hukuman khusus,'' ucap kurumi tersenyum sadiss.

Setelah itu kurumi puun langsung mencari keberadaan mereka berlima.

Naruto dan anggota timnya menemukan sebua gua dan msuk kearah tempat itu, mereka pun melihat benda yang sangat besar,.

''Benda besar apa itu'' ucap gintoki.

''Kita hancurkan saja benda besar itu'' ucap luffy. Setelah itu luffy bersiap siap menghancurkan benda besaritu tedapat ada makluk hidup.

 **[Gomu gomu no rocket]**

Serangan luffy langsung menyerang benda batu besar es itu dan tidak sanggup menghancurkan kepala luffy langsung benjol besar, gintoki pun langsung tertawa.

''Pfhahahaha'' ucap gintoki tertawa terguling guling.

''Hoi hentikan tertawamu itu bodoh'' ucap naruto. gintoki pun langsung berhenti tertawa dan sambil menggali lubang hidungnya.

''Apa apaan kau ini gintoki'' ucap issei swedroved dengan tingkah laku gintoki.

Setelah itu mereka mencari tau bagaimana menghancurkan, batu es rakasasa ini yang ada makluk di dalamnya.

 **Dilain tempat**

Portgaz d ace pun langsung menyerang bertubi tubi kearah master guild kegelapan yang masih dibawah kepemimpinan guild kegelapan tartaros, dengan kekuatannya

''Mati juga master guild ini'' ucap ace. Setelah itu ace keluar dari guild dan bersia siap membakar guild itu.

''Aku bakar saja guild ini'' ucap ace setelah itu ace mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

 **[Daienkai entei]**

Ace pun membentuk bola sebesar besarnya dan langsung mengarah ke guild itu dan guild itu hangus terbakar.

''Pekerjaan ku sudah selesai saatnya aku pulang ke guildku'' ucap ace. Setelah itu ace menuju kearah guildnya.

 **Di tempat fairy tail**

Dimana erza sedang memakan makanan favoritnya, strabery cake. Dan sambil melihat foto mereka berlima di foto itu ada ace erza naruto natsu dan luffy yang berada di guild destroyer.

''Aku masih ingat sekali dengan kata kata ace bodoh itu'' ucap erza tersenyum.

 **Flash back on**

Dimana ace membuat janji yang akan melindungngi erza.

''Erza suatu saat nanti kalau aku sudah kuat aku akan melindungimu dengan kekuatanku sendiri ucap ace berjanji kepada erza.

''Kau harus berjanji dan akan melindunngiku,'' ace ucap erza.

''Ya erza, aku akan berjanji akan melindungimu'' ucap ace berjanji.

 **Flash back of**

Erza pun memikirkan kata kata dari ace yang ingin melindunginya dan erza hanya tersenyum saja melihat janji ace itu.

''Aku harus menemui ace'' ucap erza. Setelah itu erza langsung menuju kearah guild destroyer.

Dilain tempat dimana ace sudah sampai di guild destroyer.

''Aku pulang'' ucap ace berteriak.

''Hoh kau sudah pulang ace'' ucap goku.

''Ya goku aku sudah pulang'' ucap ace. Setelah itu ace langsung melaporkan pekerjaannya ke master hashirama.

Master, guild kegelapan ini terkait ada hubungannya dengan guild tartaros ucap ace.

'' **Sepertinya tartaros sudah mulai bergerak'' batin hashirama**. Setelah melaporkan kepada masternya ace mencari tempat duduk dan memesan minuman.

''Serafall, aku pesan minuman 1'' ucap ace kepada serafall.

''Baiklah ace'' ucap serafall. Setelah itu serafall membuatkan minuma 1 dan mengantarkan ke ace.

''Ini minumannya ace'' ucap serafall.

''Terimakasih serafall'' ucap ace.

''Sama sama ace kun'' ucap serafall tersenyum. Setelah itu ada seseorang yang memasuki pintu guild destroyer.

''Hohh, ternyata mage kelas s dari fairy tail'' ucap kaneki. Setelah itu erza mencari keberadaan ace dan memanggilnya.

''Ace! teriak erza senang. Ace pun mendengar teriakan erza.

''Wahh ternyata kau datang kesini,'' erza ucap ace senang. Setelah itu erza duduk disebelah ace.

''Bagaimana pekerjaan kau,'' ace tanya erza.

''Pekerjaan ku lancar lancar saja, erza'' ucap ace ''oh ya erza kalian harus berhati hati dengan tartaros'' lanjut ace.

''Baiklah ace, guild saya nanti akan berhati hati'' ucap erza serius. Setelah itu ace meliha lihat sekitar mencari keberadaan adikny luffy.

''Zoro, kau tau dimana luffy'' tanya ace.

''Dia lagi menjalankan perkeerjaan bersama naruto sora issei dan gintoki itu pun, itu pun quest yang mereka ambil mengambil secara diam diam dan master sedang menyuruh kurumi membawa mereka pulang secara paksa''. Jelas zoro.

Setelahh itu ace mau menyusul ke tempat pulau galuna.

''Erza, apa kau mau ikut denganku ke pulau galuna'' ucap ace bertanya.

''Hm aku mau ikut denganmu'' ace ucap erza.

''Hm baiklah erza'' ucap ace.

 **Kenapa master menyuruh kurumi yang membawa pulang mereka berlima, kekuatan kurumi itu tidak terkendali kekuatannya yang sangat menakutkan batin ace**

Setelah itu mereka berdua pergi kearah pulau galuna.

 **Dilain tempat perkumpulan guild kegelapan.**

Dimana ada terdapat guild kegelapan yang terkenal yaitu guild kegelapan tartaros, grimoire hearts, dan oracion seis.

''Sepertinya guild guild kegelapan telah banyak berkurang karena dibaasmi oleh destroyer'' ucap brain.

''Sepertinya kita harus membasmi guild destroyer itu yang di tugaskan untuk membasmi guild kegelapan itu.'' Ucap hades

''Kita harus membuat rencana untuk menghancurkan guild itu, dan jangan pernah meremekan guild destroyer terdapat banyak orang orang kuat disana apa lagi mage kelas s destroyer yaitu goku, vegeta, kurumi, kaneki dan masternya destroyer hashirama'' jelas kyouka mewakili master tartaros.

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan rencana menghancurkan guld destroyer.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya sudah juga chapter 4 ini walaupun update nya lama, aku sangat senang kalian sudah membaca fanfiction pertamaku dari chapter 1 sampai 3 siapapun orangnya itu.

Saya ingin meminta saran dari kalian bagi para pembaca dan saya menerima kritik dari kalian semua maupun itu buruk atau baik

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 5 di destroyer.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

Fairy Tail Xover

(Fairy Tail, Naruto, One Piece, Highschool DxD, Sword Art Online, Nanatsu no Taizai, Gintama, Tokyo Ghoul, Rosario Vampire, Date A Live, Kingdom Hearts)

Genre: Adventure, Romace, Humor

Pairing: {naruto x ultear}

Rating: M

Warning: Ooc, garing, abal, miss typo, miss word menarik dan dkk

Update juga chapter 5 mungkin saya updatenya lama dan terimaksih sudah membaca fanfictuion saya. Dam langsung saja inilah chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: {erza vs kurumi} / pergerakan nigh raid guild kegelapan

Sebelumnya didestroyer, mereka pun berencana menghancurkan guild destroyer. Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan pembahasan rencana menghancurkan guild destroyer.

Di pulau galuna

Kurumi pun terus mencari keberadaan team naruto, dan kurumi pun betemu dengan team natsu.

''Apakah kalian dari fairy tail'' tanya kurumi ramah.

''Apakah dia tokisaki kurumi yang mampu mengalakan laxus'' batin gray berkeringat dan kagum.

''Wah dia kurumi'' batin lucy senang

''Dia mage kelas s dari destroyer, aku harus menantangnya'' batin natsu bersemangat.

''Saya bertanya kenapa kalian diam saja'' ucap kurumi datar. Setelah itu natsu menantang kurumi bertarung.

''Hei kau harus bertarung dengaanku'' ucap natsu bersemangat

''Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu dan tiba tiba mengajak aku bertarung'' ucap kurumi. Tanpa alasan natsu menyerang kurumi.

 **(Karyu no houko)**

Serangan natsu pun mengarah ke kurumi, dan kurumi hanya menyeringai saja dan hanya diam menatap serangan dari natsu

''Kenapa dia hanya diam dan tidak menghindar ''ucap gray. Setelah itu kurumi tidak merasakan sakit.

''Apakah cuman segini kekuatanmu, salamander kun'' ucaap kurumi. Setelah itu kurumi mengeluarkan aura kekuatannya dan natsu merasakan kekuatan dasyat dari kurumi.

''Aku baru ingat mendengar kabar berita fiore mage kelas s dari destroyer menghancurkan satu pulau dengan satu serangan'' ucap natsu mengingatnya dan ketakutan. Dan tekanan kurumi semakin kuat.

Di tempat team naruto

Mereka pun hanya duduk diam dan merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang dasyat.

''Kekuatan siapa ini'' ucap luffy. Naruto, gintoki dan issei pun tau kekuatan ini

''Astaga kita ketahuan, issei gintoki'' ucap naruto panik sekaligus ketakutan. Mereka mendengar perkataan dari naruto berkeringat dingin dan ketakutan.

''Kenapa dengan kalian bertiga naruto nii, issei nii gintoki nii'' ucap sora bingung kepaada mereka bertiga

''Tidak ada apa apa sora hanya teringat denga moka'' ucap naruto berbohong.

''Oh begitu yaa naruto nii'' ucap sora.

''Iya sora'' ucap naruto pura pura tenang. Setelah itu mereka mengamati batu es raksasa itu dan berencana menghancurkannya.

 **Di tempaat kurumi**

Dimana kurumi mengeluarkan kekuatan yang dasyat dan kurumi menatap tajam kepada natsu, kurumi pun menekan pistolnya kearah natsu.

 **(Balack power bal)**

Serangan kurumi dengn cepat mengarah ke natsu, natsu pu tidak tinggal diam dan mengeluarkan kekuataannya.

(Karyuu no koen)

Natsu melemparkan bola api yang sangat besar kearah kurumi, serangan mereka pun saling bertabrakan dan serangan natsu pun kalah telak, natsu pun terkena serangan telak dari kurumi.

''Sial ucap natsu terbatuk darah sekaligus badanna penuh luka.

''Natsu.! Teriak garay khawatir. Gray pun menghampiri natsu

''Natsu kau tidak apa apa'' ucap gray khawatir

''Tidak apa gray, aku baik baik saja'' ucap natsu.

''Apakah kalian mau meminta maaf, dan aku tidak peduli kalau hubungan guild kita sudah saling menganggap keluarga sendiri'' ucap kurumi dingin.

Gray pun menatap tajam kearah kurumi

''Aku tidak peduli kalau kau mage kelas s sekalipun kau membuat temanku terluka'' ucap gray berteriak marah.

Setelah itu gray berlari cepat kearah gray setelah itu kurumi pun meninju perut gray dan gray pun langsung pingsan terkena serangan kurumi.

''Hei wanita san apa kau ingin seperti mereka berdua'' ucap kurumi menyeringai sadis. Lucy pun ketakutan melihat kearah kurumi.

''Kenapa denganku ini'' batin lucy ketakutan melihat kearah kurumi. Setelah lama menunggu keputusan lucy, kurumi pun berbicara.

''Sebaiknya kau mati saja ya'' ucap kurumi langsung mengarakakan pistolnya kearah lucy.

''Apakah batas ini hidupku'' ucap lucy menangis dan ketakutan.

Setelah itu serangan kurumi mengarah ke lucy dan tiba tiba datang dua orang yaitu ace dan erza, ace pun mementalkan serangan kurumi dan erza langsung menyerang kurumi dengan pedangnnya

kurumi pun menghindari serangan mendadak dari erza

''arah sungguh mengejutkan mage kelas S dari fairy tail dan satu dari anggota guild ku ya ''ucap kurumi

''kurumi kumohon hentikan'' ucap ace memohon

''tidak ace mereka harus diberi hukuman ,walaupun guildnya seperti keluarga kita di destroyer'' ucap kurumi

setelah itu erza menatap tajam kearah kurumi, kurumi pun melihat erza menap tajam dengan aura membunuh.

''Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, erza san ''ucap kurumi dingin. Setelah itu erza menyerang kurumi secara bertubi tubi, kurumi pun menangkis serangan cepat erza, dan erza mengeluarkan kekuatannya

 **{Armor samurai benizakura}**

Erza lngsung beruba bentuk ke tampilan seperti samurai

''Kesini kau kurumi.! ''Terak erza marah. Erza pun menyerang kurumi ssecara brutal dan terus mendesak kurumi.

''Boleh juga kau titania'' ucap kurumi menyeringai sadis.

Erza pun tidak peduli dengan perkataan kurumi dan terus menyerangnnya. Setelah sekian lama mereka bertarung erza pun kelelahan karena terus menyerang kurumi.

''Apakah kau sudah seleai menyerangku'' ucap kurumi dingin. Setelah itu kurumi pun menyerang balik ke erza dengan serangan brutal dari pistolnnya.

''Arghhhhh ''ucap erza kesakitan setelah erza lengah, kurumi menendang keras ke bagin mukannya dan erza terpental jauh.

''Erza teriak ace khawatir. Setelah itu ace menghamoiri kearah erza.

''Apa kau tida apa apa erza'' ucap ace khawatir.

''Aku tidak apa apa, ace'' ucap erza menahan rasa sakit setelah itu ace menghampiri kurumi.

''Kurumi tolong maafkan erza'' ucap ace memohon maaf kepada kurumi.

Ace batin erza sedih. Kurumi pun melihat ace hanya menghela napas saja.

''Baiklah ace, aku maafkan dia'' ucapp kurumi

''Terimakasih kurumi'' ucap ace.

''Oh yaa ace kalau kau bertemu dengan team naruto langsung kau tangkap saja mereka, mereka itu menjalankan misi kelas s secara diam diam ''jelas kurumi.

''Baiklah kurumi'' ucap ace. Setelalh itu kurumi mencari keberaradaan mereka beerlima

''Erza kau tidak apa apa kan'' ucap ace khawatir

''Aku baik baik saja ace'' ucap erza tesenyum dan menahan sakit. Setelah itu lucy menghampiri ke erza

''Erza san apa kau tidak apa apa'' ucap lucy khawatir

''Tidak apa apa lucy, apa kau masih ingat tentang quest ini'' ucap erza menatap tajam kepada lucy.

''Oh aku lupa aku menjalankan quest kelas S bersama natsu dan gray secara diam diam,, mati lah aku'' batin lucy panik.

''Baiklah erza'' ucap lucy patuh setelah itu mereka melihat keadaan natsu dan gray.

 **Ditempat team naruto**

''Sepertinya kita harus menghancurkan batu es raksasa ini dan sepertinya terdapat monster di dalamnya'' ucap naruto. Setelah itu naruto mengeluarkan kekuatannya

 **Rasenggan**

Serangan naruto langsung mengarah kearah batu es itu dan menghasilkan retakan pada batu es besar itu dan pecahla batu es itu dan tampakla monter yang sangat besar yaitu deliora.

''Ruahhhhhhaahaa deliora pun meraung sangat marah dan keluar dari batu es itu

''Woi woi apa apaan ini'' ucap gintoki panik

''Apakah seperti ini pekerjaan kelas S'' ucap sora terkagum. Mendengar itu naruto dan luffy swedroved melhat tingkah sora karena baru pertama kali menjalankan quest kelas.

''Dia sudah tertular dengan sifat gintok''i ucap naruto swedroved. Luffy melihat deliora pun menatap tajam.

''Kesini kau ucap luffy setelah itu luffy menyerang deliora secara brutal

Rasakan ini ucap luffy

 **{gomo gomu no bazooka}**

serangan luffy mengenai telak, deliora pun semakin marah.

''Ruahhhhh ucap deliora semakin marah dan mengeluarkan tekanan kekuatan yang kuat.

''Woi woi apa apaan tekanan kekuatan ini'' ujar gintoki dan issei. Setelah itu issei tidak tinggal diam , dan mengeluarkan kekuatannya

''Balance breaker'' ucap issei marah

Isssei pun menyerang deliora secara cepat dan brutal dan deliora pun tidak tinggal diam dan mengeluarkan aura kekuatanya.

 **Di tempat lain**

''Apa apan ini'' ucap naruto panik

''Tekanan kekuatannya sangat besar'' ucap lucy ketakutan

''Tekanan kekuatan ini seperti`` deliora batin gray

 **Di tempat kurumi**

''Pasti ini kekuatan deliora dan issei,, aku merasakannya, ''ucap kurumi tersenyum sadis. Setelah itu kurumi menuju kearah sumber kekuatan itu. Ditempat team naruto.

''Sangat menarik , baru kali ini aku melawan musuh maupun monster yang kuat'' ucap issei membara.

Mendengar perkataan issei , naruto hannya swedroved

''Apa apaan dia itu'' ucap naruto swedroved setelah itu deliora mengeluarkan bola kehitaman

''Rasakan ini'' ucap deliora

''Dia bisa berbicara'' ucap luffy dan sora.

Setelah itu serangan deliora langsung mengarah ke issei, issei pun siap siap mendapatkan serangan dari deliora

''Apakah issei nii tidak apa apa, naruto nii'' ucap sora khawatir

''Jangan khawatir sora, issei tidak akan apa apa dia itu kuat'' ucap naruto

''Aku juga ingin melihat seberapa kuat issei itu'' ucap gintoki

''Apa kau kuat gintoki'' ucap naruto mengejek, gintoki pun hanya diam ssaja kalau naruto mengejeknya

''Hoi sora, apa gintoki kuat`` tanya luffy

''Dia memang kuat, luffy nii, aku dengar gintoki nii pernah bertarung bulat dari guild kegelapan nigt raid'' ucap sora

''Wow lumayan juga juga kau gintoki'' batin naruto dan tidak salah aku memilih kau gintoki dari pada moka. Lanjutnya mendengar nama moka membuatnya merinding.

Deliora pun semakin marah, deliora pun melemparkan bola besar dari mulutnya kearah issei, issei punya hanya menyeringai saja.

 **Dragon shot**

Serangan pun bertabrakan dengan serangan deliora dan membuat delora terkena telak serangan bertabrakan tadi dan delora pun langsung lenyap.

Akhirnya aku menang ucap issei kelelahan dan pingsan

''Issei/issei nii'' ucap naruto sora luffy dan gintoki hanya menyeringai saja, karena issei berhasil mengalakan deliora, mereka pun menolong issei yang pingsan, setelah itu datang lah kurumi melihat mereak berlima.

''Akhirnya aku menemukan mereka berlima'' ucap kurumi senyum sadist, setelah itu kurumi ke tempat mereka.

 **Di tempat naruto.**

''Kenapa dia tidak sadar sadar juga'' ucap naruto bingung

''Hah, aku ada cara supaya dia sadar'' ucap gintoki

''Apa itu gintoki ''ucap naruto. Gintoki hanya menyeringai jahil dan gintoki mengasih kakinya kemuka issei.

''Bau apa ini'' ucap issei sambil mencium cium bau. Setelah itu issei melihat kaki siapa , ternyaata kaki gintoki ke mukanya.

''Brengsek kau gintoki'' ucap issei seetelah bangun

''Bangun juga dia'' ucap gintoki dengan muka rasa tak bersalah

''Chahahaha, bangun juga kau issei'' ucap naruto tertawa

''Itu tidak sopan gintoki nii'' ucap sora mengasi tau

''Chhihhih, cara yang bagus menbangunkannya , gintoki'' ucap luffy tertawa

''Kau memalukanku di depan mereka gintoki'' ucap issei marah

''Itu salah kau sendiri tidak bangun bangun, terpaksa aku menggunakan cara itu'' ucap gintoki tertawa. Setelah itu mereka berkelahi seperti anak kecil

''Itulah guild destroyer'' ucap naruto tertawa mengelgar

''Apa apaan dia itu'' ucap luffy

''Ada ada saja kau naruto nii ''ucap sora. setelah itu mereka berbicang bincang dan ada kedatangan seseorang.

''Siapa itu ucap naruto. Mereka pun melihat seseorang itu ternyata ialah kurumi.

Kurumi ucap naruto, issei, dan gintoki sangat terkejut melihat kedatanga kurumi

''Oh kurumi/kurumi nee'' ucap luffy dan sora. Setelah itu kurumi langsung menghampiri mereka

''Ohh sepertinya kalian menikmati quest kelas s ya'' ucap kurumi menatap tajam kepada mereka

''Iya kurumi nee, aku ssangat senang menjalankan quest kelaas s ini'' ucap sora.

''Sepertinya sora tidak tau apa apa.'' Batin kurumi. Setelah itu kurumi menatap mereka berlima.

''Gawat kurumi sangat marah, gintoki'' ucap naruto berbisik.

''Kita hadapi saja, naruto'' ucap gintoki tenang, walaupun sebenarnnya gintoki sangat ketakutan melihat kurumi yang sedang marah.

''Jangan pura pura tenang kau bodoh'' ucap issei menjitak kepala gintoki.

''Kenapa denganmu issei'' ucap gintoki marah.

Setelah itu mereka berkelahi seperti anak kecil. Naruto pun mencoba menjelaskan dengan kurumi akan tetapi ucapan naruto langsung dipotong.

''Tidak ada perlu kau jelaskan naruto, kalian sudah menjalankan quest kelas s secara diam diam tanpa sepengatahuan master'' ucap kurumi dingin.

''Bukannya kata naruto nii sudah izin dengan master menjalankan quest kelas S, kurumi nee'' ucap sora

''Sepertinya kita akan dapat hukuman'' batin gintoki naruto dan issei berkeringat dingin.

''Sudah kuduga pasti sora tidak tau apa apa tentang quest kelas S ini'' batin kurumi. Luffy pun berbicara,

''Bukannya kalian sudah minta izin, kenapa kata kurumi kita menjalankan quest kelas s secara diam diam tanpa sepengetahuan master'' ucap luffy bingung.

Mereka pun semakin terpojok atas pengakuan dari luffy setelah sora.

''Dia mengatakannya ''ucap gintoki berteriak kesal, setelah itu gintoki pun langsung lari karena ketahuan.

''Mau kemana kau, gintok''i ucap kurumi dingin, setelah itu kurumi teleport ke tempat gintoki dan di depannya.

Kenapa dia bisa di depanku ucap gintoki, gintokin pun ingin lari lagi akan tetapi kurumi langsung meninju telak gintoki yang mencoba ingin kabur dan langsung pingsan

''Akhirnya dia pingsan'' ucap kurumi,

mereka pun melihat gintoki yang pingsan langsung panik kecuali sora tidak takut kepada kurumi.

Kenapa dengan sora, dia telihat tenang tenang saja batin issei setelah itu kurumi berbicara dengan mereka berempat

''Kalian harus menuruti perkataanku'' ucap kurumi menatap tajam mereka berempat

''Baik kurumi/kurumi nee'' ucap naruto isseei luffy dan sora, setelah itu mereka menuruti perkataan kurumi, kalian berdua bawa gintoki ucap kurumi

''Baik kurumi'' ucap naruto dan issei, setelah itu mereka mengikuti kurumi, setelah sampai di tempat penduduk galuna , mereka menemui tim natsu yang sedang terluka

''Kenapa dengan mereka'' ucap naruto

''Lebih baik kau tidak bicara, naruto'' ucap kurumi dingin

Baik kurumi ucap naruto menurut

pasti karena perbuatan dia lanjut naruto berkeringt dingin. Setelah itu kurumi melihat ace.

''Apa kau mau pulang ace,'' tanya kurumi

''Kau duluan saja kurumi'' ucap ace.

Setelah itu mereka menghilang dengan teleport kurumi dan ada satu orang yang tertinggal di tim naruto yaitu sora, setelah sampai di guild mereka pun terkejut.

''Kenapa sampai di dalam guild'' ucap naruto panik. Setelah itu vali melihat kearah issei

''Akhirnya kau kembali issei, dan hukum saja mereka kurumi san'' ucap vali

''Brengsek kau vali'' ucap issei teriak kesal.

''Bisaka kau diam issei'' ucap kurumi menatap tajam kearah isseei

''Baik kurumi'' ucap issei patuh. Setelah mendengar itu vali ketawa kencang

''Hhhhaha, kau itu bodoh issei'' ucap vali

''Lebih baik kau diam juga vali'' ucap kurumi menatap tajam kearah vali

''Baik kurumi'' ucap vali. Setelah itu goku melihat vali dan issei diintimidasi oleh kurumi hanya tertawa saja.

''Kalian bodoh ya, sudah berapa lama kalian mengenal kurumi hahhah'' ucap goku tertawa kencang setelah itu gintoki hanya kesal melihat goku ketawa

''Sialan kau goku san'' ucap gintoki. Setelah itu mereka mencari kearah sora dan tidak ada di tempat

''Kemana sora itu, apakah dia kabur,'' naruto ucap gintoki.

''Tidak gintoki, sora tidak akan pernah kabur, mungkin dia tertinggal di pulau galuna dan disana juga ada ace, ucap naruto kepada gintoki

 **DI TEMPAT GALUNA**

''Aduh mereka sudah menghilang'' ucap sora. Setelah itu sora melihat ace dengan anggota fairy tail

''Ace nii ''panggil sora

''Oh sora, kenapa kau masih ada disini'' tanya ace,

''Aku ketinggalan ace nii'' ucap sora. Setelah itu sora melihat keadaan mereka.

''Mereka kenapa ace ni''i tanya sora.

''Mereka habis bertarung dengan kurumi, sora'' ucap ace kesal. Setealah sora melihat kedua wanita tersebut.

''Anoo nama kalian siapa ya' uca sora malu.

''Imutnya'' batin erza dan lucy

''Nama saya erza scarlet yang disebelah saya namanya lucy hearlifia, dan kedua laki laki ini namanya natsu dragneel, dan gray fulbuste''r ucap erza kepada sora.

Setelah mendengar nama natsu dragneel, sora langsung senang

''Kamu natsu san ya'' ucap sora

''Eh iya'' ucap natsu. Setelah itu sora mengeluarkan sebua buku kecil kearah natsu.

''Aku boleh minta tanda tangan natsu san'' ucap sora

''Tapi badanku masih sakit sakit'' ucap natsu.

''Tenang saja natsu san aku bisa menyembukan lukamu'' ucap sora. Setelah itu sora menyembukan natsu secra cepat dengan kuncinya

''Wah aku langsung sembuh'' ucap natsu. Setealah erza juga menghampiri sora

''Bisa kamu sembukan aku'' ucap erza

''Mage kelas S fairy tail minta bantuanku, apakah ini mimpi dan erza nii juga cantik'' batin sora senang

Ace melihat sora hanya swedroved.

''Baru kali ini aku melihat tingkah sora, apakah dia sudah tertular dengan sifat gintoki'' batin ace swedroved setelah itu sora melihat kearah erza

''Baiklah erza san akan aku sembukan'' ucap sora setelah itu sora mengarakan kuncinya kearah erza dan langsung sembuh.

''Terimakasih sora kun'' ucap erza tersenyum

''Sama sama erza san'' ucap sora setelah itu sora mengingat satu hal

''Erza san boleh aku minta tanda tangan'' ucap sora

''Boleh kok sora kun'' ucap erza setelah itu sora mendapatkan tanda tangan dari erza.

''Akhrnya aku mendapat tanda tangan dari erza san mage class S fairy tail'' ucap sora senang sambil lompat lompat. Ace dan gray melihat itu hanya swedroved saja.

''Kenapa dengan sora ya ace'' tanya gray

''Biasa itu sudah sifat sora kalu ketemu dengan orang yang terkenal dan kuat dia pasti minta tanda tangan'' ucap ace.

Sepertinya aku mengenal dia, seperti adikku yang hilang batin lucy sedih. Setelah itu ace berpamitan dengan tim natsu

''Kami pulang dulu ya'' erza ucap ace

''Ya ace'' ucap erza tersenyum

Setelah itu ace dan sora menuju ke guild destroyer menggunakan teleport sora dengan sihir kuncinya.

''Anak itu memang hebat ya bisa menyembukan luka berat dan luka ringan dengan cepat'' ucap gray

''Lucy, dia juga penyihir yang sama sepertimu lucy, penyihir menggunakan kunci'' ucap erza

''Kelihatannya dia kuat'' ucap lucy

''Sepertinya iya'' ucap erza

''Kita harus menjaga hubungan baik kita dengan guild destroyeragar tidak terjadi perang, kalau kita samapai berperang dengan destroyer mustahil kita bisa mengalakannya'' jelas erza kepda mereka bertiga

''Iya erza, jangan sampai kita berperang dengan guild destroyer'' ucap gray berkeringat takut, setelah itu mereka kembali ke guild mereka fairy tail.

 **Guild kegelapan night raid**

''Master apa kita harus berperang melawan guild destroyer'' ucap akame

''Iya akame, kita harus memunaskan guild destroyer, mereka sudah banyak memusnakan guild guild kegelapan, kita harus membalasnnya'' ucap najenda.

Najenda memerintakan esdeath menuju kearah destroyer untuk memberi kejutan kepada mereka, setelah itu esdeath sudah sampai di di tempat kawasan destroyer.

''Ini ya namanya crocus tempatnnya destroyer itu, tempatnnya bagus, tapi aku akan memberikan mereka kejutan'' ucap esdeath

Setelah itu esdeath mengeluarkan kkekuatnnya untuk menyerang fioresebua meteor besar yang akan menghancurkan fiore

 **DI GUIILD DESTROYER**

Mereka yang ada di guild merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar

Jangan jangan kekuatan itu ucap serafal merasakan

setelah itu pergi menuju kekuatan itu, kurumi melihat serafall pergi keluar menuju kekuatan itu hanya tersenyum saja

Tidak perlu aku yang turun menghadapi esdeath, cukup serafall saja menghadapinnya ucap kurumi tersenyum sadist

 **Ditempat fiore**

''Hancurla kau fiore'' ucap esdeath. Setelah itu datang sosok misterius

''Meteor es ini menganggu saja'' ucap orang itu,

setelah itu orang itu menghancurkan meteor es itu dengan mudah. Esdeath pun melihat siapa yang menghancurkan meteor esnnya

''Kenapa ada saitama disini'' ucap esdeath berkeringat ketakutan

TO BE CONTINUED

Selesai juga chapter 5 ini. Maaf ya tidak update selama 1 tahun setengah karena saya ada kegiatan sekolah dan juga kegiatan magang selama 6 bulan.

Bagi pembaca seperti biasa berikan saran maupun kritik, maupun baik ataupun buruk saya akan menerimannya itu akan memberikan masukan pada chapter selanjutnnya.

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 6


End file.
